The Caged Bunny
by ManlyBunnies
Summary: This is my firstfic please be nice! - Chung and Elsword were kidnapped on their way home! What will happen to the strange duo! What strange events will occur? Lol summary isn't anything like the story but it's ok XD T for violence


The Caged Bunny

**A/N : I gave this story a well deserved edit**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD BUT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE IN GAME YAOI  
**

**Classes (Not like it matters)**

Chung : Shelling Guardian

Elsword : Lord Knight

Aisha : Void Princess

Eve : Code Nemisis

Raven : Reckless Fist

Rena : Wind Sneaker

* * *

Huh? Where am I? This isn't my home. Last thing I remember was going home with Elswor- ELSWORD?! Where is he?!

"Hey Eve, one's awake."

"Huh? Oh yeah he is, let's take off his blindfold."

I felt someone untying the cloth covering my eyes. I looked around and I saw a purple-haired girl with pigtails and a white-haired nasod? Who are they? Ugh…I feel dizzy…

"I guess the drugs are still in effect."

DRUGS?! What did they do to me? Why am I here? More importantly where's Elsword?!

"Where's Elsword?!"

The two girls looked at me in confusion.

"Elsword? Oh, you mean your friend? He's over there sleeping." "What did you do to us?" I asked I still felt weak so I tried the best to act strong.

"Nothing much, just drugged you and kidnapped you."

"Why? Why would you do such a cruel thing? We didn't do anything bad!" The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"There is no reason, we were just bored."

"Hmm…let's have some fun." What are they going to do to me?

"Get in the cage runt."

"Hell no! Why would I do that?!"

"This could be more fun than I thought." I could hear the girls laughing.

They shoved me in the cage.

"Isn't this perfect? The boy with the strange bunny ear hair stuck in a cage. It's like our own personal bunny!"

"Wha-" Next thing I know the purple-haired girl kicked me in the stomach.

"Shut up." She continued to kick and hit me. Why was this happening to me? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elsword waking up.

"Elsword!" "C-Chung? Where are we? Why are you in a cage? Who are these people? Wh-" "Shut up brat!" The girl called Eve suddenly hit Elsword!

"No! Don't hurt him!"

"Why not pretty boy?"

I clenched my teeth…what should I say? What should I do?!

"I'll let you do anything to me if you let him be."

Why? WHY?! Why must I be in love with such a fool? Why must he be so dense? Why must I be so weak that I can't even protect the one I love?

"Humph…if I do hurt him what would you do?"

…what would I do? I can't do anything suck in this god damn cage. Elsword…I must find a way to save him!

"I'LL MURDER YOU!"

" And how exactly would you do that?"

"Hey Aisha let him out of the cage."

Huh? Was that Eve?

"Why should I Eve?"

"So he can be with his lover…oh wait I mean friend heh."

How the hell did she find out?

"Fine." Aisha? Unlocked the cage. I slowly started to try to exit the cage.

Ugh…did they just throw something on me? No! Someone!

"Elsword! Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

…I've never seen him stutter like this. Maybe when he just woke up but the drugs were still wor-

"Ok, love fest is over get back in your cage."

"Elsword…"

I realized that there was a small nail inside my cage it was large enough to do some damage. I threw the nail right into Aisha's heart. I truly despised doing this to my friend…"_friend"_ yeah right. I looked over at Aisha hoping to see a pained look on her face but all that was there was a smirk.

"Ha…Haha…..HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that could hurt me you little vermin? I'm the best magician there is! My body due to my magic can heal any injury I get! I can even rip out a beating heart and replace my old rotting one. Eve fetch me another heart. But, I must thank you Chung this heart was getting weak anyway."

"Why? How?! Why would you take innocent peoples' lives…hearts! When you know it's wrong…when you know that…there would be people grieving the loss of someone they love?"

I glanced over at Elsword. I tried my best to hold back the tears but as much as I tried I couldn't. The thought of losing him was just too….overwhelming. Why did I have to ask him to go home with me? If I had never asked him…if I had never existed he would be happy. He would be with everyone else smiling, laughing …why did I have to be so troublesome? If there is truly someone out there, someone who can help Elsword please….I beg you. Save him from the lies and un justice that his cruel life has given him.

I felt a sharp pain in my right eye. I felt blood running down my cheeks. I reached up with all my strength left. And I felt the same needle I threw directly into Aisha's heart inside my eye.

"Foolish '_bunny_' who gave you permission to bleed?"

I gave up. There was no point to live. Elsword probably hates me, I've lost 2 of my so-called "_friends_" , and who's going to save me and Elsword? No one that's who.

I'd rather die than see Elsword get hurt. I thought about stabbing myself with the nail. But then I realized I'll probably die from the blood loss. From all the cuts, bruises, and stabs. I started to lose consciousness. Everything went black. I heard shouting. I felt as if someone pulled me out of the tiny cage I was in.

_ "Chung! Chung wake up! You can't do this…you just…can't…" _

Since when did it start to rain? Was it raining in heaven? I'm sorry Elsword. You never got to know how much I…  
I…I….lo…ved…y…o..u..


End file.
